Pas sans moi
by Cybelia
Summary: Cette scène se déroule après l'épisode 9x10 (je ne peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler).


**Pas sans moi**

Dean claqua la porte du motel avant de se laisser tomber sur l'un des lits jumeaux en soupirant. Voilà deux jours qu'il était parti à la recherche de Gadriel, mais il n'avait pour l'instant aucune piste concrète. Il attrapa son sac puis en sortit une poignée de barres chocolatées et trois bouteilles de bière. Il descendit l'une des bouteilles d'une traite avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il prit une longue douche brûlante, essayant de repousser les souvenirs douloureux qui bataillaient en lui. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à oublier les reproches de Sam, c'est le regard triste de Castiel qui apparut sur l'écran de ses paupières closes. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'ange – son ange – et à tous les regrets qu'il avait au sujet de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux… s'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé à l'idée de laisser ses sentiments s'épanouir. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour le bonheur…

Après avoir enfilé un boxer, Dean retourna dans la chambre tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il manqua de faire un infarctus lorsqu'une voix familière retentit tout près de lui :

— Dean.

— Non de Dieu, Cass ! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

— Désolé, s'excusa l'ange, l'air contrit.

Dean balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tentant d'ignorer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Soudain inquiet, il laissa tomber la serviette au sol et demanda :

— Sam ?

— Il va bien. Il est au bunker et il dort.

Rassuré, Dean se releva pour sortir des vêtements propres de son sac. Il commença à enfiler son jean et demanda à nouveau :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Cass ?

L'ange prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— J'étais inquiet pour toi.

— Je vais bien.

— Je ne crois pas, Dean.

Le chasseur soupira profondément en terminant de fermer son pantalon.

— Tu ne dois pas rester près de moi… Même si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, être à mes côtés est beaucoup trop dangereux.

— Crois-tu vraiment parvenir à tuer Gadriel seul ? Ou bien…

— Ou bien ? l'encouragea Dean, son tee-shirt à la main.

Castiel sembla embarrassé un court instant. Puis, il reprit contenance et lança :

— Ou bien tu sais déjà qu'il aura le dessus sur toi et qu'il te tuera…

— Tu insinues que je veux mourir ? S'exclama le chasseur, abasourdi.

L'ange se contenta de le fixer sans un mot. Le cœur de Dean se serra douloureusement. Castiel le connaissait trop bien. Il ne parvenait pas à se remettre de la mort de Kevin. La culpabilité le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience jusque là, mais Castiel avait raison : il était prêt à mourir en combattant Gadriel, même s'il savait que ça ne soulagerait en rien sa douleur, au contraire. Il était prêt à retourner en Enfer, à souffrir mille tourments pour enfin expier toutes ses fautes.

— Dean…

Il sentait les larmes monter et refusait de paraître encore une fois faible devant Castiel. Alors il gronda :

— Fous-le camp, Cass !

— Non.

— Fous-le camp !

L'ange s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à son ami, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils furent à un pas l'un de l'autre.

— Je ne partirai pas, Dean.

— DÉGAGE !

Fureur, tristesse, frustration et découragement se disputaient le cœur du chasseur. Il avait les poings serrés mais était incapable de bouger, comme paralysé par le regard intense de l'ange.

— Pas cette fois-ci, Dean. Tu ne continueras pas tout seul… pas sans moi…

Vaincu, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les poings sur les cuisses, la tête baissée.

— Cass… je t'en prie… pars… je… je ne supporterais pas… de te perdre à nouveau...

Une main douce vint se poser sur sa joue, puis descendit sur son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Il rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard de Castiel. Ses iris habituellement de la couleur d'un ciel d'été étaient légèrement assombris. Le pouce de l'ange caressa tendrement sa lèvre inférieure. Dean était figé, incapable du moindre mouvement. Comme dans un rêve, il vit Castiel se pencher lentement vers lui. L'instinct lui fit fermer les yeux alors que la bouche de l'ange – son ange – effleurait la sienne. Un violent frisson lui traversa l'échine, le faisant enfin réagir. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Castiel et l'attira plus près. Le baiser fut empli de tendresse et de douceur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Dean garda les yeux clos, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve qui se dissiperait dès qu'il ouvrirait les paupières. La voix rauque de Castiel souffla tout contre ses lèvres :

— Regarde-moi…

Il obéit et se noya à nouveau dans l'azur qui lui faisait face. Alors qu'il se débattait encore avec ses sentiments, l'ange sourit, puis lança :

— J'ai enfin compris, Dean. Il a fallu que je devienne humain pour que tout soit enfin clair dans mon esprit. Je regrette juste…

Comme il s'interrompait, son ami l'interrogea :

— Tu regrettes quoi ?

— Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt… avant de rencontrer April… J'aurais aimé découvrir toutes ces sensations avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle.

— Cass…

— Oui, Dean ?

— Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, tu ne rêves pas. Veux-tu que je te pince pour te le prouver ?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Non, merci…

Il se releva, imité par son compagnon. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence embarrassé, Dean se rendit compte qu'il était toujours torse-nu. Rougissant peut-être pour la première fois depuis son adolescence, il allait enfiler son tee-shirt lorsque Castiel lui ôta le vêtement des mains et le jeta derrière lui.

— Cass ?

— Pourquoi perdre ton temps à le remettre alors que tu vas devoir l'enlever à nouveau dans quelques minutes ?

Dean sentit une vague de désir enflammer ses reins. Il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu d'être dans la réalité, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait profiter de cette nuit qui s'annonçait, même s'il devait s'apercevoir le lendemain qu'il l'avait rêvée de A à Z.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur le nez de Dean, le tirant doucement du sommeil. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit qu'il était seul dans le lit et son cœur se déchira.

— Et merde ! C'était un putain de rêve ! Grogna-t-il, le nez dans l'oreiller.

— Non, Dean, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il s'assit d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Castiel se tenait au pied du lit, déjà habillé, et le fixait d'un air tendre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Cass ?

— Je ne voulais pas partir avant ton réveil. Je dois retourner au bunker soigner Sam. Mais je reviendrai aussitôt après.

— Tu n'es pas obligé… souffla le chasseur, encore sous le choc.

— Quelle partie de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'as-tu pas comprise, Dean ? Tu n'affronteras pas Gadriel tout seul… Pas sans moi !

Et il s'éclipsa. Dean resta seul dans sa chambre de motel, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait enfin eu un aperçu du bonheur, du vrai bonheur. Et cette fois-ci, il ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper.

Fin.

Écrit le 28/07/2014.


End file.
